excelsionfandomcom-20200214-history
TOC
TOC (ティー・オー・シー, Tii・ō・Shii), formerly called Mafteah Shelomoh (Key of Solomon), is a first-generation Arte taking the form of a grimoire. He accompanies the elf, Alice in her travels. Appearance Background TOC's earliest known history is during his time with its former Keykeeper, the Demon Dantalion, whereas he is the demon of knowledge's storage for his massive collection of books, the Mystic Archives. Wanting to escape the raging feuds between the races, Dantalion created a physical library within the endless space inside the grimoire and hid there. Lilith, however, had caught up to this and imprisoned the demon. The grimoire was lost from the Demon Race's grasp, until it wounded in the hands of a travelling curator. TOC then ultimately ended up in the curator's apprentice, an elf named Alice. According to Ashmedai, Mafteah Shelomoh was one of the grimoires owned by Solomon, who then entrusted it to Dantalion prior to the God King's disappearance. Chronology Relationships Alice de Lucelet Alice and TOC share a relationship that runs along the lines of guardian-dependent. He respects her as his "keeper", although he claims having her picked is not his choice at all. TOC refers to Alice as "Contractor", as she yells at him whenever he mistakenly calls her "child", occasionally using "Keykeeper" with a hint of ridicule. Although his decrepit memory had always pissed off her keeper and placed her in dangerous situations in the battlefield, one is irreplaceable to the other, as a result of having been "looked after" her since she was a child. Abilities Absolute Storage TOC contains a boundless dimension within, in which it keeps the 900, 666 grimoires of the Mystic Archive of the Demon Realm. He is able to store or send out anything Alice asks, though the accuracy of this ability depends greatly on the user's Rank. He also stores Alice's bow and sword. In regards to any spell book summoning, he either makes a new book materialize (as he did with Cras Numquam Scire), or magically transform his empty pages into the same as the summoned book. Known Books *'72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash' - a grimoire that allows the user to control a golem. *'Archidoxes of Magic' - a grimoire describing the creation of seals related to astrological signs and their uses. *'Ars Notoria' *'Aggregate of Golden Burning Beads' - releases magical, conical-shaped golden beads as high-temperature projectiles to attack enemies and envelop them in flames. *'The Black Books of Elverum' - a diabolical grimoire that contains a list of spells, and the names of demons from which it draws power from. Demons= *Asmodeus *Beelzebub *Belial *Cordi *Dicfael *Jacbel *Lucifer *Noranan *Rafo *Richel *Verug |-|Spells= *How to control the evil spirits *Protection against being bewitched *Protection against being captured in war *Protection from arrows *So you won't miss when shooting *The art of seeing who has bewitched another's animals *To cause sleeplessness *To conjure up the evil spirits to force a thief to return that which he has stolen *To cure a fever (colla) *To make yourself invisible *When everyone in a house shall sleep *'The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage' *'The Book of All Forbidden Arts' *'The Book of Arawn' - focuses primarily on healing and restoration magic. *'The Book of Eleusis Ritual' - a grimoire that allows the user to resurrect the dead, as long said person has not eaten any "fruit from the Underworld". *'The Book of Forbidden Knowledge' *'The Book of Gap' - contains a spell that allows the user to turn anything to a two-dimensional object. *'The Book of Gold' - a grimoire containing a list of spells and charms based on psalms. *'The Book of Incantations' - contains notes on summoning and astrological spells. *'The Book of Oberon' - a lavishly illustrated book specializing on elven magic. *'The Cambridge Book of Magic' - contains a list of demons, faeries and spells. *'The Book of the Outer God' - a book that allows the user to open a gate to another world and use it to transfer himself and others from one point to another without moving in the space between them. *'Book of the Salamander's Seal' - this book can seal any type of flames to protect its user and the people around. *'The Book of Styx's Shield' - a book that focuses mainly on defensive magic and spells. *'The Clay Tablet of Ugarit' - hits whatever the user wants with a powerful lightning created from the hammer of a pagan Thunder God. *'Crastinus Dies Nunquam Sciat' (Tomorrow is Never Known) *'The Discoverie of Witchcraft' - a grimoire focusing on necromancy-related spells, including summoning of the dead. *'The First Sacred Treasure of Hell' - describes a ceremony which, when conducted, brings forth puppets who obey the user. They require orders, being unable to act on their own. *'Key of Solomon' - a grimoire that allows spirit summoning. *'Kyranides' - a grimoire that lists the medical properties of plants, animals, gems and amulets. *'Liber de Nymphis' (Book of the Nymphs) - A sylph is summoned in the form of a strong wind. When the book is opened, a shock wave is created, repelling any attack. *'Liber Sapientae' (Book of Wisdom) - grants absolute knowledge and wisdom in all kinds of fields to its reader, who transcends mankind. *'Munich Manual of Demonic Magic' - focuses on demons and necromancy. *'Pseudomonarchia Daemonum' *'Ras Alhague' - brings a person back to life. It requires an altar for the ceremony of resurrection. *'Romanus Buchlein' (The Little Book of the Roma) - a grimoire containing 78 magic spells. *'Testament of Solomon' - a book listing down the names and natures of demons, alongside the process by which they banish the angels who oppose them. Gallery Trivia *In Pleiades: Stars and Time, Alice tells TOC that she slightly remembers being told about three libraries: The Mystic Archives of Dantalion, the Crimson Library of Raziel and Alexandria Bibliotheca Regali, which can be found in the Demon Realm, the Heavenly Realm and the Human Realm respectively. This opens the possibility that there might be two others very much like TOC. Category:Arte Category:First Generation